The Abominable Dr. Freeride
by isabel
Summary: The return of everyone's favorite ex throws Josh and Donna into an elaborate charade


West Wing Fanfic  
Isabel  
"The Abominable Dr. Freeride"  
Pairing: Josh/Donna  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: "17 People"  
Notes: I am aware that this story is wholly implausible. But that's the joy of fanfic, right?  
Disclaimer: Well, these characters don't belong to me. I just wish they did. Please, please, please don't sue me  
  
Josh Lyman rummaged through his desk, futilely trying to find something to eat. No candy bars, no muffins, not even a granola bar. Not that he really wanted a granola bar.  
  
"Donna?" he bellowed, hoping his assistant could hear him through the closed door.  
  
When she didn't respond, he sighed and stood up, opening the door and walking to her desk.  
  
"Donna?" he asked again.  
  
The blonde woman looked up at her boss with a dazed look on her face. "I'm sorry, Josh, did you need something?"  
  
He looked at her concernedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, but it was obvious she wasn't.  
  
"Donna, come into my office for a minute."  
  
She nodded and followed him into the office, watching Josh as he kicked the door shut. "Sit," he ordered. She did.  
  
"I'm fine, Josh."  
  
"Donna, you're a terrible liar. Tell me what's wrong." The Deputy Chief of Staff sat down behind his desk and resumed his search for something edible.  
  
"Leo called about ten minutes ago. Apparently he needs you to meet with a representative from the American Medical Association tomorrow at five."  
  
"So, what's the problem?" Josh asked, finally giving up his food hunt and leaning back in his chair.  
  
"No problem. The guy's name is Chris Bowen; he's a highly respected cardiac surgeon from Madison."  
  
"No problem? Then why are you looking like you've been hit by a two-by-four?"  
  
"Is there any way you can get this passed off to Sam or Toby?"  
  
"Not really. I need as much ammunition as possible before going into the trenches with this HMO reform measure. Donna, are you going to tell me why this meeting is a problem for you?"  
  
"It's just that I know Chris Bowen. He's not my favorite person, and I don't want to have to see him."  
  
"How do you know Chris Bowen?"  
  
"I knew him from college."  
  
"Why isn't he your favorite person?"  
  
Donna hesitated momentarily. "He's an ex-boyfriend."  
  
The light dawned on Josh. "He's Dr. Freeride."  
  
She sighed heavily. "Yeah, he's Dr. Freeride."  
  
"Donna, I have to take the meeting."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you want to switch places with Cathy tomorrow? I'm sure Sam would be amenable to swapping assistants."  
  
"No. I'm just a bit stunned. And nervous."  
  
"Why are you nervous?"  
  
"Because he broke my heart," she said without pretension.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Donna," Josh said with an easy smile. "He's a jerk, and if you want, I'll be hostile as Hell tomorrow."  
  
"I don't want you to screw the AMA because I broke up with this guy three years ago. I just wasn't expecting this. I'll be fine, though."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What did you need before?"  
  
"Food."  
  
Donna rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, Josh. 'Waitress' is not part of my job description."  
  
"I would remind you that I have the option of recommending you for a raise next month."  
  
She sighed. "Poppy or sesame?"  
  
"Whatever, I don't care. Just, please, get me a bagel."  
  
************  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
5:00  
  
5:10  
  
5:15  
  
Dr. Freeride was late. Fifteen minutes late. And Donna was on pins and needles.  
  
All day she had been nervous, but now that the hour had come (and passed) Josh could see that she was on edge.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, tapping her on the shoulder from behind.  
  
Donna jumped and frowned at him. "Josh, that wasn't nice at all." She looked past her boss and her eyes widened. "There he is," she said. "He doesn't see me."  
  
"Donna, go to the Communications Bullpen, tell Sam you can hang out in his office for the next half hour."  
  
"Josh, you don't have to -"  
  
"Really, Donna, just go."  
  
She nodded and walked away quickly.  
  
"Josh Lyman?" asked Dr. Freeride - er, Dr. Bowen - as he recognized the Senior Staffer. "Dr. Christopher Bowen."  
  
Josh sized up Donna's ex. He was good-looking, that was for sure: wavy, sandy blond hair, mesmerizing green eyes, and an easy smile. Immediately, he hated Dr. Freeride.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Josh Lyman. Good to meet you. Come on in."  
  
As they sat down at Josh's desk, Dr. Bowen smiled. "I heard about the fact you were shot last year. You're very lucky to be alive."  
  
Josh's mouth nearly dropped open. "I just met you, and you're starting off this meeting by talking about the fact that I was shot in the chest?"  
  
"All I mean is that you should realize how lucky you are. I'm a cardiac surgeon - that bullet lodged damn close to your heart."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now, let's talk about the AMA's position on this legislation."  
  
************  
  
"Sam, what time is it?"  
  
"About ten after six. Josh is probably out of his meeting with your ex-boyfriend."  
  
"You know about that?" Donna asked incredulously. Sam had the biggest mouth in the West Wing.  
  
"Yeah, but I won't tell anyone he's your ex." An empty promise, coming from the Deputy Communications Director.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm sure they're done by now. It's been more than forty-five minutes."  
  
"You going back to Josh's office?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Donna."  
  
"Good night, Sam." Donna took the papers she had been looking at and breezed back to her desk with a smile on her face. She had survived the Dr. Freeride visit without any problem. She was fine. She was good.  
  
Just as she sat down, the door to Josh's office opened.  
  
"Well, I appreciate your input, Dr. Bowen,"  
  
Oh, God, it couldn't be. The meeting was supposed to be twenty minutes; thirty at most. Fifty minutes later, he was still here? 'Just my luck,' Donna surmised. Realizing there was no way she could flee the area without people thinking she was nuts, she sucked it up and nonchalantly went back to work.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Lyman. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this reform means a lot to the American Medical Association. We're very pleased with the Bartlet administration for getting this through Congress."  
  
Donna tried to keep her hands from shaking as she started typing a memo. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her. Maybe he'd just walk right past, not paying attention to who was sitting at the desk.  
  
Of course, that didn't happen.  
  
Josh and Dr. Freeride walked out of the office and Donna instinctively looked up at her boss. Recognition crossed Dr. Freeride's face and he frowned.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Chris," she said, her steady voice belying her jitters. "You're here to meet my boss, right?" She stood up and smoothed her hair.  
  
"You work for Josh Lyman?"  
  
Josh came around and stood next to his assistant. "For three years."  
  
"When you left, you said you were planning on rejoining the Bartlet campaign, but I didn't think you still worked for the administration," said Dr. Freeride.  
  
"I'm the Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff," Donna said.  
  
"That still isn't funny, Donnatella," Josh admonished with a grin.  
  
"So how are you, Donna? You look great."  
  
"Thanks," she said nervously. "So do you. Are you with someone -"  
  
"Ellen; you remember her right? Teri's old roommate. We got married last year. And you? Do you have a husband?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Well, cheer up," her ex said condescendingly. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon. I know it hurt when we broke up, but you'll find someone."  
  
"She has someone," Josh blurted out without thinking. "She's not still pining for you."  
  
Donna looked at Josh with a horrified look. "Josh? What are you -"  
  
"I mean, he's implying that you're desperate and still swooning over him, even though you dumped him."  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean that, really," Dr. Freeride lied.  
  
"Well, good, because she's dating a guy who's crazy about her. And . . . they're engaged."  
  
"When are you getting married?"  
  
Donna tried to recover from her shock and confusion. "Uh, this weekend," she lied, glaring at Josh.  
  
"And you didn't invite me?"  
  
"No, Chris. You didn't invite me to your wedding."  
  
"That's true. So who are you getting married to?"  
  
Donna opened her mouth but no sound came out.  
  
"Me," Josh proclaimed proudly, wrapping an arm around Donna's shoulders. He winced a second later as he felt Donna pinch the skin on his back.  
  
"Oh, well congratulations to the two of you. Donna, didn't you get a ring?"  
  
"It's been a whirlwind thing; really unexpected," Donna 'explained'. "I mean we really just started dating, so we're keeping it low-key."  
  
"I have an idea," said Dr. Freeride. "Ellen is in town with me, why don't you two join us for dinner - my treat."  
  
"Wow, you're not going to ask Donna to pay for your dinner? You've evolved nicely, Dr. Freeride."  
  
"Josh!" Donna cried. "Come on, enough."  
  
"Dr. Freeride?" asked the confused Wisconsonian. "What's he talking about?"  
  
"Nothing," Josh amended quickly.  
  
"We'll join you and Ellen for dinner," Donna said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Josh looked at her with a horrified expression. "Donna?"  
  
"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked, accentuating the last word. "This was your idea to begin with."  
  
"I - I didn't really -"  
  
"Well great," Dr. Freeride enthused. "I have seven-o'clock reservations at the Messina Grill. I'll just call and get it changed to a table for four, and we can share a cab."  
  
"Actually, Chris, we'll drive. We're not coming back here after dinner," said Donna as she gathered up her things.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you at the restaurant."  
  
************  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah?" Josh pulled his old Saab out of the parking space.  
  
"What the Hell were you thinking?" she asked from the front passenger seat.  
  
"I -"  
  
"Wait, let me guess: you weren't thinking."  
  
"He was being nasty, Donna. I didn't want him to think that you were still in love with him."  
  
"I could have just said that, Josh. But, no, you had to tell him that we're engaged?! I mean, Josh, we're not engaged!"  
  
"I know that, you know that."  
  
"Josh, this really isn't funny."  
  
"Just play the part for one night. Besides, it was your call to join him for dinner."  
  
"You got us into this ridiculous situation. I feel like I'm in a Marx brothers movie."  
  
"Can I be Harpo? I've always wanted to be Harpo."  
  
"Josh," she whined.  
  
"I always thought it was cute when you whined like that," he said with a grin. "C'mon, would it be so terrible to be Mrs. Josh Lyman?"  
  
"That's a completely inappropriate question," she rebuked him.  
  
"Joey Lucas thinks you like me."  
  
"Why . . . why would she think that," Donna asked nervously. 'Damn the perceptive woman that is Joey Lucas,' she thought. 'Josh was never supposed to find out that I like him.'  
  
"I don't know. So it's not true?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Donna?" Josh asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're still a horrible liar."  
  
"Josh . . . I do like you, okay? I know I shouldn't, but I do." Josh laughed. "You think this is funny? Josh, it's not! I just admitted something that could cost me my job."  
  
"It's not going to cost you your job, Donna, don't worry." There was a pause. "For how long?"  
  
"For how long what?" she asked testily.  
  
"How long have you liked me for?"  
  
"Since forever."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Well, let's see. You're my boss. You're twelve years older than I am. You were dating Mandy, and then you liked Joey Lucas -"  
  
"I liked Joey for about ten seconds; after that, you were throwing me at her."  
  
"You guys would make a cute couple."  
  
"Donna . . ."  
  
"I figured that you'd never find out I like you if I set you up with Joey."  
  
"She called you on it."  
  
"Good for her."  
  
"Donna, were you ever going to tell me?"  
  
"In time, perhaps. But probably not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I thought I already covered my reasons for that."  
  
"You kept this crush hidden for three years?"  
  
"It's not a crush."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Josh, I'm in love with you. I used to just like you, but it's deepened."  
  
"When did it deepen?"  
  
"With the inscription last Christmas. Nobody had ever written something like that to me, and I just knew I was in love with you."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow? That's all you can say is wow?" She paused. "Are you mad?"  
  
"No, really I'm not."  
  
"Look, maybe I should have said something, but I know you don't reciprocate my feelings, so I didn't see the point."  
  
"I don't reciprocate your feelings?"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think I know my emotions better than you do."  
  
"Josh . . . are you saying that you feel the same way?"  
  
"Do you remember last summer when I was out of commission?"  
  
"Do I remember it?"  
  
"Okay, stupid question. I'm saying that no one cared more about me than you did. You went above and beyond whatever was in your job description."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Donna, my point is that I knew how you felt. I'm a pretty bright guy, and you wear your heart on your sleeve."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Since Rosslyn?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you didn't say anything?"  
  
"Not until tonight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't want to push you."  
  
"I appreciate that."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"Which question would that be?"  
  
"Do you feel the same way?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"If it was, I wouldn't be asking this question."  
  
"I love you, Donnatella. You're the reason I kept breathing this summer."  
  
Donna let out a little gasp and turned her head away so he wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Look, I know I got us into a ridiculous charade tonight, and I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "But . . . this guy nearly broke you. I couldn't let him feel like he had won somehow. I mean, this is a guy who stopped for beer on the way to the hospital when you were in an accident. He's scum."  
  
"I can fight my own battles, Josh," she said quietly.  
  
They reached the restaurant and Josh parked the car and turned off the engine.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"What?" Tears were flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I got us into this. Really, I am. But maybe it's for the best, because we finally faced our feelings."  
  
"Yeah," she said softly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed. "Well, this is not the way I thought you'd find out about my feelings."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Ready to go into dinner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They exited Josh's car and Donna smiled. "This is insane, Josh."  
  
"Seeing as you've worked for me for three years, I would assume that you're used to these kinds of situations."  
  
"I think I lost all faith in you when you set the White House on fire."  
  
"I did not set the White House on fire. Sam and I had a little problem with smoke containment. If you had gotten me dried leaves -"  
  
"Josh, let's go into the damned restaurant and pretend to be engaged."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Donna took Josh's hand and he looked at her, startled. "Are you holding my hand?"  
  
"This was your harebrained scheme; I'm just injecting some life into it."  
  
They entered the Messina Grill hand-in-hand. "Hi, we're joining the Bowen party; table of four."  
  
"Okay," the waiter said with a smile. "I'll show you over." He guided Josh and Donna to a table where Dr. Freeride and his wife were sitting, sipping water.  
  
"Donna," said Ellen Bowen. "How nice to see you."  
  
"You, too, Ellen," Donna said, sitting down next to Josh. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm a reporter for the local news station. And Chris said you're a secretary?"  
  
She clenched her teeth. "I'm the assistant to the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, Josh Lyman."  
  
"That would be me," Josh said proudly. "Donna's been with me since the campaign, and she's invaluable. We've only just started seeing each other." Hey, it sort of was the truth, he rationalized to himself.  
  
"Donna and Josh are getting married," Chris informed his wife. "This weekend."  
  
"Oh, congratulations," Ellen cried. "That's so wonderful! Wow, Donna, a White House Senior Staffer - who would have guessed?"  
  
Donna's cheeks flushed. "Yeah, kind of unbelievable. Josh has degrees from Harvard and Yale, and I don't even have one from Wisconsin."  
  
"Well, that's because you dropped out to support Chris," Josh reminded her as he popped a piece of bread in his mouth.  
  
"Josh!" Donna hissed.  
  
Chris looked away and cleared his throat nervously. "So, um, Donna, have you ever met the President?"  
  
"I see him all the time," she said with a note of pride. "Often, I help him with the Saturday morning radio address."  
  
"Hey, you never told me what leaf peeping is," Josh reminded her.  
  
"Leaf peeping?" Chris repeated confusedly.  
  
"So, Josh," Ellen interjected. "I admit to being pretty naïve about politics, but you look familiar."  
  
"You're a local reporter and you don't know about politics?" asked Josh.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm a community affairs reporter. But politics really doesn't interest me. I mean, I don't even know who my Senator is. You look really familiar, though."  
  
"Honey, don't you remember?" Chris asked his wife. "Josh Lyman was the one who was shot last year."  
  
Donna clenched her jaw. "How can you say it like that, Chris?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"So blasé."  
  
"I just -"  
  
"He nearly died, Chris. I still have nightmares about it, and you just say it like he had a cold."  
  
"Donna, all I meant was that the shooting was the reason Ellen recognized him."  
  
"Chris, you haven't changed at all."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're still a complete jerk."  
  
"Donna . . ." Josh began.  
  
"At least I didn't get my job because my boss wanted to get me into bed. That is why you hired, her, right Josh?" Chris asked.  
  
Donna looked as if she had been slapped. "Chris, that isn't true."  
  
"Oh, no? Face it, Donna, you wouldn't be working in the White House if you hadn't slept your way in. You're not smart enough, and we both know that's the truth."  
  
"Hey, Dr. Freeride, why don't you just shut the Hell up?" Josh said angrily. "Donna is one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, and we maintained a strictly professional relationship for more than three years. I love her, and I swear to God, if you say anything like that again, you'll regret it. Just remember that the IRS works for me."  
  
Donna placed a hand on Josh's arm to try and calm him, but it was to no avail. He was in his full on Josh Lyman argumentative state, and he refused to back down.  
  
"I don't think you realize who you're insulting. I'm one of the most important people in the White House, and if you ever, ever upset Donna again, I can promise that it will be the stupidest move you could make. She's my fiancée, I love her, and you're an asshole. Donna, let's go."  
  
Josh took Donna's hand firmly and stood up. They walked out of the restaurant, leaving Ellen and Dr. Freeride stunned.  
  
They got outside and Josh dragged her over to his Saab. "Josh, I can fight my own battles!" she said angrily.  
  
"He was implying -"  
  
"I know full well what he was implying, but . . ." her voice trailed off. "Did you mean what you said back there?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think I'm one of the most intelligent people you've ever met?"  
  
"Yes, I meant that. And I meant it when I said that I love you."  
  
Tears glistened in Donna's eyes and she looked away. "Thank you for saying those things to him."  
  
"I thought you could fight your own battles," Josh teased her gently.  
  
"I can, but I've never had anyone stand up for me like that before. You even threatened to audit him."  
  
"An old scare tactic. I used it with Sam's hooker friend last year."  
  
"Call girl."  
  
"What, are you shilling for Sam?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying."  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You want to go somewhere for dinner? Chinese food, maybe?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm starved," she admitted.  
  
"Can we . . . can we make it a date?"  
  
Donna smiled. Josh was nervous? About asking her on a date? Wow, the world had turned upside-down. "We can make it a date," she assured him, taking his hand.  
  
He grinned widely. "I guess the purely professional relationship is out the window, huh?"  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
************  
  
Dinner was wonderful - both in terms of the food and the ambience of the date. To their great amazement, Donna and Josh had no problems taking their relationship up a notch. Sure, there were a few awkward moments, but by the end of the meal, it had pretty much been established that this was good, this was right.  
  
Josh drove Donna back to the White House so she could get her car.  
  
"I had a great time tonight, Josh. Weird, but great."  
  
He laughed and brushed away a stray piece of her hair. "This was the best first date of my life."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Donna?" He stepped closer to her, and their bodies were nearly touching.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if . . . I mean, if you'd -"  
  
"Josh, are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked with a smile.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers, and they came into an embrace. Time and space seemed to melt away, and all that mattered to them was the feel of togetherness and love. When they finally pulled apart, Josh took her hands and squeezed them.  
  
"I love you, Donnatella."  
  
"I love you, too, Josh."  
  
They separated reluctantly, and Donna climbed into her run-down car. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yes, you will. Hey, now that we're dating, do you think you might be willing to get me coffee once in a while."  
  
"Don't push your luck, Joshua."  
  
"Just thought I'd ask."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night, Donna."  
  
************  
  
"I have time for one last question," CJ said, adjusting her glasses. "Danny?"  
  
"What is the White House's reaction to the relationship between Josh Lyman and Donna Moss?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" she asked.  
  
"The wedding of the Deputy Chief of Staff and his assistant this weekend."  
  
CJ struggled to keep her balance. "Danny, I don't know where you -"  
  
"Last night, at the Messina Grill, I heard them talking about their engagement while they sat with another couple."  
  
"It is White House policy not to comment on the personal lives of its Staffers."  
  
"So you have no comment?"  
  
"Exactly. That's all for this morning. I'll see you later." She gathered up her notes and stalked off the podium. "Fish boy," she said to Danny as he walked by her. "I want to talk to you."  
  
Danny dutifully followed CJ into her office, closing the door behind him. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Can we have a talk off the record?"  
  
"If you'll promise I get the next leak."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Then what's on your mind?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Josh and Donna?" he asked with a grin. "Everyone knew it was just a matter of time. They're crazy about each other."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"So what's the problem? The White House wanted to spin the story and I beat you to it?"  
  
"The White House had no idea they were together."  
  
"Are you serious? CJ, Josh is one of your best friends. How could you not know?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to kill him. Who was the couple they were eating with?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think the guy was an ex-boyfriend of Donna's, and his wife was there. The guy said something about how Josh was shot, and Donna called him on being flippant about it. In response, the guy implied that Donna had slept her way into the White House, and Josh told off the guy with as much vehemence as he's ever had. Then they left. It was actually quite chivalrous."  
  
"Many descriptions of Joshua Lyman are streaming through my head right now, and 'chivalrous' is not one of them. Idiotic, asinine, and about-to-be-killed are a few adjectives that could be used."  
  
"CJ, aren't you happy for Josh and Donna?"  
  
"Yes, but this isn't how I thought I'd find out. And how could they get engaged without anyone even knowing that they were dating? You said their wedding is this weekend? Were they even planning on telling me?"  
  
"Go ask them."  
  
"I think I'll do that. Danny, stay here and talk to Gail. If I catch you following me, I'll make you regret it."  
  
The Press Secretary left her office and marched across the bullpen.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Yes?" Donna asked with a smile. Twelve hours later, and she was still adjusting to the fact that she really was Josh's girlfriend. 'Good things come to those who wait,' she thought.  
  
"Where's Josh?"  
  
"He's in Sam's office. They're looking at -"  
  
"I really don't care what they're looking at. I need to talk to him, and I need you to come with me."  
  
"Okay." Donna struggled to keep up with CJ's long strides. "Hey, CJ, are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not, and it's all thanks to Josh."  
  
"He did something stupid again?"  
  
"He's not alone in his culpability."  
  
"Who else -"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me? What . . . oh, God, CJ, you need to let us explain. It was really unexpected, and we didn't really think it through. In my defense, though, the entire thing was Josh's fault."  
  
"I don't doubt that." They reached Sam's office.  
  
"Cathy, are they still in there?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yup," Sam's assistant murmured, doing the crossword puzzle.  
  
CJ waited until Donna was in the office with her before she slammed the door hard.  
  
"CJ?" Sam asked, slightly petrified.  
  
"Joshua Aaron Lyman, I could kill you with my bare hands!" she yelled, not really caring who could hear her.  
  
"Please don't," Josh said in a small voice.  
  
"What did he do now?" Sam asked with a grin. "A new plan to fight inflation?"  
  
"Samuel, you don't want to try to make jokes right now. Your best friend is in serious trouble."  
  
"Josh," Donna said softly. "She knows."  
  
"What?! How did she find out?"  
  
"I don't know, but she knows."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sam ventured, holding up a finger. "I still have no clue what CJ knows."  
  
"The weekend wedding between Josh and Donna."  
  
"The what?! Holy Jesus, Josh! How could you not tell me?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Josh cried, standing up.  
  
"Danny Concanon said he heard you talking about your engagement last night at the Messina Grill. Now were you planning on telling me or not?"  
  
"First thing Monday morning, you would've known," Donna deadpanned.  
  
CJ didn't catch the joking tone. "So, you're getting married. Wow."  
  
Josh opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything, Sam had pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Josh! I always thought I'd be the first one to get married."  
  
"But we're -"  
  
"I mean, I knew that eventually you'd get together, but married? Wow!"  
  
"We have to go tell Leo and the President," CJ declared. "We have a Staff meeting in five minutes. The truth is, Josh, I'm happy. I just wish I hadn't learned about this through Danny."  
  
"Donna," Sam said, hugging her. "Congratulations. You've domesticated Josh."  
  
"You have to come to Staff," CJ informed Donna.  
  
"Okay," she said, somewhat dazedly. "I'll be there."  
  
"Fine. Now, I have to run back to my office. I'll meet you in the Oval Office in a few minutes."  
  
CJ dashed out of Sam's office, and Josh and Donna stood, staring at each other.  
  
"Donna, come with me," Josh ordered, grabbing Donna's hand and walking back to his office. Once the door was shut, Josh started laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny, Josh!"  
  
"You have to admit, it's a little funny."  
  
"I will admit no such thing. Josh, everyone thinks we're getting married in two days!"  
  
"And we are."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Think about it, Donna. Danny knows about this; there's no way we can say it was a lie and not get major flak for it. Second of all, I love you. Third of all, you love me. Fourth of all, I want to marry you. There was more than a little wishful thinking that went into my lies last night."  
  
"Josh . . . you want to marry me?"  
  
"I want to spend my life with you, hearing you talk about OSHA, and the Indonesian penal system, and philately. Especially philately."  
  
Donna's alabaster skin flushed.  
  
"Marry me, Donna. I know this started out as a charade, but I've never been more serious in my life."  
  
"I'll marry you," she said softly.  
  
************  
  
"CJ, Sam, you two look like you know something we don't," President Bartlet said with a smile.  
  
"You'll know in a minute, Sir," Sam promised.  
  
Josh and Donna walked into the Oval Office nervously.  
  
"Here's the entertainment portion of our show," CJ said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Donna, not that we don't love you, but you're not a Staffer," Leo pointed out.  
  
"Josh and Donna have an announcement," Sam informed the President.  
  
"Did you two crazy kids finally start dating?"  
  
"We're getting married this weekend," Josh said in a rush. "Saturday. We're really happy, and, Sir, it would mean so much if you would believe us when we say that we don't plan on our relationship having an adverse effect on the workplace."  
  
"I don't think it would have an adverse effect on work," Bartlet said with a smile. "Why didn't you tell us before today?"  
  
"I only found out from Danny," CJ interjected. "They probably wouldn't have told us until after the rings were exchanged."  
  
"How long have you been engaged?"  
  
"Not very long. Just a few days . . . this whole thing sort of took us by surprise," Donna managed to say without her voice shaking.  
  
"Where are you getting married?" asked Toby, the only one in the room without a grin.  
  
"Actually, we -"  
  
"Here," the President decreed. "It's almost May; it's plenty warm for a Rose Garden wedding. I'm sure I can pull some strings and get a priest, or a rabbi, or a shaman, or whatever within twenty-four hours. If for no other reason, I want to be at this joyous event, and it'd be a protection nightmare to try to get me to a different location."  
  
Josh turned to Donna. "Do you want a Rose Garden wedding?"  
  
Her blue eyes went wide. "Do I want one? Of course! Mr. President, thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome, Donna. It's the least we can do after you've dealt with Josh for the last three years. God only knows why you're choosing to put up with him until death do you part."  
  
"Yeah, talk about questionable judgment," Toby teased.  
  
After the Staff meeting, Josh walked back to his office and tapped Donna on the shoulder while she sat at her desk. "Hey, Donnatella, c'mere a second."  
  
They entered his office and he shut the door. "You know, I was serious when I proposed."  
  
"I know," she said somewhat shyly.  
  
"Are you sure that you won't bring me coffee after we're married."  
  
"Only if you get me skis, a trip to Hawaii, that red dress, and a DVD player, plus a raise."  
  
"You're fired."  
  
"Impervious."  
  
"Really, Donna, you have me. What more could a girl want?"  
  
She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "Many, many things, Joshua. Now, I have actual work to do. Don't you have a country to run?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should work on that."  
  
"Okay, I'll be at my desk."  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Donna!"  
  
"Oh, Lord, you're insecure. I love you, too, Josh."  
  
She walked out of his office and sat back down at her desk, thinking about the fantastical turn her life had taken in the last twenty-four hours. 'Maybe, just maybe,' she mused, 'I'll call Dr. Freeride and thank him for starting this whole thing. Then again, maybe not.'  
  
Dr. Freeride was now a mere footnote, as was Todd the insurance lobbyist, Donald from the 'thing,' and all of the other local Gomers. Mandy was a footnote, Sarah Wissenger was a footnote, even his misguided groupies were a footnote.  
  
Whoever had come before didn't matter. Now, it was just Josh and Donna. The way it was supposed to be.  



End file.
